Of Champagne And Fireworks
by chimingofthebells
Summary: Arthur has something big planned for Valentine's day with Merlin.


**AN: I'm only a few hours late for Valentine's day, so it's still acceptable to post this, right? This fic contains 100% fluff. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

It was a crisp, cool Valentine's evening in Ealdor. Merlin and Arthur walked side by side, bundled up in hoodies and scarves, moving down the path towards the lake. It was not quite frozen, sitting completely still, the surface reflecting the darkening February sky.

"Here," Merlin said, nodding towards a nondescript bench looking out over the lake. Arthur grinned and led the way towards it.

"You remember this place," He said as they sat down.

"I do," Merlin replied, sliding off his backpack and setting it on the ground at his feet, "It was just after you ran away from your father-"

"I did not run away!"

"-and came to hide here in Ealdor until things blew over."

"I did not run away," Arthur huffed, "I left my father's company and came to spend some time here to give him time to calm down, that's all."

"You ran away, admit it," Merlin said, grinning. "I took you to this bench and you couldn't stop babbling so I kissed you to shut you up."

Arthur gasped in mock outrage. "Are you saying our first kiss was only out of pity?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Merlin deadpanned.

"So," Arthur said slyly, inclining his head so that their faces were a breath's width apart, "It had nothing to do with my irresistible charm and good looks?"

"Your modesty was also a big part of it," Merlin smirked, earning a huff of laughter from Arthur before he leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

They paused, smiling, and Arthur brought a hand up to cradle Merlin's face, not caring that anyone could see them. He briefly remembered a time in the fragile beginnings of their relationship in which he wouldn't have dared to put his affection on display like this. He remembered the years it took for him to get comfortable with just holding hands with his boyfriend in a cafe, for all the world to see. Merlin had been a trooper during that time, always supportive and gently encouraging him until finally Arthur was able to proudly do what they're doing now: Kissing on a public bench, lost in each other. Granted, it's now late evening in February in a small town, but all the same, anyone could see.

The grand gesture that Arthur was about to make screamed at him in his mind, or rather, the ring in his pocket did.

The light around them began to fade as they sat there together, and as the sun lowered Arthur's nerves heightened, the ring burning a hole through the denim at his thigh. He was certain Merlin had noticed the way Arthur's leg was not-so-subtly bouncing up and down, but Merlin made no indication of any awareness.

Merlin grinned and laced his fingers through Arthur's, briefly squeezing their palms together. The look he was giving Arthur was so soft that Arthur had to bite his tongue to stop himself from blurting out the words right there. He had to wait for the right moment, and that moment would be soon, as long as Gwaine kept his promise and was on time.

"Arthur," Merlin said suddenly, sucking in a breath, "I want to-"

"Wait," Arthur said, as whatever Merlin was about to say was interrupted by Arthur's phone buzzing in the pocket of his hoodie. Merlin's face fell briefly as Arthur fished the mobile out, glancing at the screen and grimacing as he saw the name "GWAINE" displayed there.

"Sorry," He said apologetically, "I should take this."

"That's fine," Merlin said, sounding a bit strained. Arthur pecked him quickly at the corner of his mouth before standing up abruptly and walking a few steps out of earshot. As he stood, he thought he saw something small fall to the ground from where it appeared to have been nestled between Merlin and Arthur's joined hands, but before he could further ponder what it could have been he answered the phone.

"What?" He hissed.

"Mate!" Gwaine said, and the strained way he was speaking immediately told Arthur something was off.

"What's gone wrong?" Arthur demanded.

"Ah-well, there's a little problem with the fireworks."

"What problem?"

"There aren't any."

"What?"

Arthur shut his mouth, quickly glancing over his shoulder, praying Merlin hadn't heard his outburst, but Merlin was fumbling with something in his hands and appeared not to have heard him.

"What do you mean there aren't any fireworks?" He asked, a little more quietly.

"The thing is, I thought Percy was going to bring them, but it turns out he thought I was going to bring them, so-"

"So there aren't any," Arthur finished for him, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Right!" Gwaine said, having the good grace to sound sheepish. "But don't fret, lover boy, Percy's gone to grab them, so they should be up and running soon! Just, you know, a little late. They should be ready to go in ten, maybe fifteen?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do until then?" Arthur said harshly, doing his best to keep his voice down.

"He's your boyfriend, I'm sure you can find a way to distract him." Arthur could hear the smirk in Gwaine's voice.

"Just have them ready as soon as possible," Arthur hissed, putting as much venom into his voice as he could without Merlin overhearing.

"Will do, prin-" Arthur didn't bother to listen to the rest of Gwaine's reply before hanging up and stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Blowing a frustrated breath of air through his nose, he dragged his fingers through his hair, nerves running high. Those fireworks were essential to the plan, and if they didn't go off at the right time things could go wrong. Using fireworks to help propose to his boyfriends was corny, he knew, but Arthur felt that it was justified because it would prove to Merlin once and for all how much he loved him and that he wasn't afraid to tell that to the world.

Turning resolutely back to the bench where Merlin was sitting, he arranged his face into an easy smile and moved to sit back down.

"Something wrong?" Merlin asked, linking his elbow around Arthur's.

"Nah, just a business thing," Arthur lied, snuggling in closer to Merlin's side. The darkness was growing, as was the cold.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's Valentine's day, can't you put that thing on hold while we're here?"

"It was important," Arthur replied, "But it can wait."

"Good," Merlin said, "Because we only have tonight before we have to go back to London tomorrow morning and this should be special."

"Special indeed," Arthur agreed. Merlin was looking at him intently, but Arthur found himself scanning the rapidly darkening sky, hoping that maybe he would see the display so that he could hurry up and propose, so that Merlin would say yes and they could get out of this cold and go back to Merlin's to celebrate.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Merlin asked, worriedly peering at Arthur's distracted face.

"Of course," Arthur said, returning his attention to Merlin. "Everything's perfect."

"Good," Merlin said with a smile, "Because I have a present for you."

"Mm, what's that?" Arthur asked, as Merlin leaned down to rummage in his backpack, pulling something out and presenting it.

"Happy Valentine's day!" He announced.

"Clos de Minsil?" Arthur gaped, taking the bottle from Merlin's hands.

"Your favorite champagne!" Merlin said proudly.

"I haven't had this in ages, ever since I left father's company!" Arthur exclaimed, closely examining the label. "How did you afford this?" He looked up at Merlin incredulously, who shrugged a shoulder.

"I've been saving up," Merlin said casually, but Arthur didn't miss the light blush that colored his cheeks. "I know how much you like it, and I wanted to do something special."

Arthur was silent for a moment, before launching himself forward to embrace Merlin in a fierce kiss. Merlin responded enthusiastically, the bottle trapped between them wrapped in their hands.

Merlin grinned into the kiss and pulled away, trying to say something, but Arthur tangled his fingers in his hair, drawing him closer. If this was the best way to distract Merlin until the time came for Arthur to ask the Question, then so be it.

"Arthur," Merlin muttered against Arthur's lips, gently pulling away, drawing his mouth away from Arthur's exploring tongue. "We haven't even opened the champagne yet," he laughed.

"Are we going to do that soon?" Arthur murmured, moving his other hand to snake around Merlin's waist.

"Yes," Merlin said, drawing away from Arthur so that he could pop open the bottle. The drink spurted over them for a second before Merlin quickly brought it to his lips and drank. "Sorry, I didn't bring glasses," He said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "We're going to have to drink from the bottle."

Arthur grinned and moved to kiss Merlin again, savoring the taste of the expensive champagne on Merlin's tongue.

"Arthur," Merlin said, pulling away yet again. Arthur made a noise that he would later deny vehemently was a whine, chasing Merlin's lips. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything," Arthur replied, trying to sneak in another kiss.

"No, I'm serious," Merlin said, lifting a finger to stop Arthur's lips to stop him. Arthur paused, looking at Merlin and inviting him to go on.

"When I said I wanted tonight to be special, there was a reason for that."

"That being?" Arthur asked, his stomach fluttering. More than ever he could feel the ring in his pocket, and he wished with all his being that Gwaine would just hurry up, because if he didn't Arthur might just have to ask Merlin without the bravado.

"I want to ask you to marry me," Merlin said abruptly.

Arthur stared. At first the words didn't register, so caught up was he in his own thoughts. But then his brain caught up with him and Merlin's words sank in.

Merlin just asked Arthur to marry him.

Gently, Merlin removed his finger from Arthur's lips and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a plain golden ring and holding out.

"_What?"_ Arthur exclaimed, reeling back, and Merlin's eyes grew wide.

"Will you?" He asked, his voice sounding suddenly flustered and alarmed.

"But," Arthur spluttered, "But..."

"I know we've only been seeing each other for a few years," Merlin said quickly, "But that's all I need, really. I'm sure about you, and I really love you, Arthur, I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I thought, well..." He trailed off at Arthur's bewildered expression, and Merlin faltered, his hand slightly dropping.

"Unless you think it's too soon?"

Arthur didn't know what to say. Words escaped him, dancing on the edge of his brain because _what was Merlin doing? _Arthur was going to propose tonight, he had it all planned out, down to the bench where they shared their first kiss. What was Merlin doing proposing to him?

"I'm sorry, is this too weird?" Merlin asked, when Arthur sat frozen and speechless for too long. Then he noticed Merlin's insecure, slightly hurt face, and he mentally slapped himself, jolting himself into saying something.

He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything at all, but before he could make a sound there was an explosion in the sky. They both jumped in surprise and looked up to see more bursts of red and gold light blooming above the lake.

"What the hell?" Merlin exclaimed, staring at the sky.

"They're fireworks," Arthur said, and Merlin turned back to him, eyes wide. Arthur held his gaze as he took Merlin's hand, the one that wasn't holding the ring. With the other, he wordlessly reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had intended to give to Merlin, holding it out in front of him.

Merlin looked down at it and stared for a long time as the _bangs_ sounded above them, the light reflecting off the smooth surfaces of the two rings. After what seemed like an eternity he looked up and met Arthur's gaze again, and Arthur held his breath as he saw the pieces fall into place behind Merlin's eyes.

And then Merlin was laughing, his face splitting into an impossibly wide grin, his whole body shaking with giggles. Arthur smiled and joined him, laughter bubbling up until they were both laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe properly, Merlin's face buried in Arthur's neck and Arthur's fingers twisting in the material of Merlin's jacket.

They sat there for a long time, laughing hysterically into each other, eventually moving their arms to wrap around each other as the display continued to explode in the sky.

Finally Merlin was the one to pull away, only just enough to look Arthur in the eye.

"Fireworks, Arthur, really?"

"I had to figure out something to top Clos de Minsil champagne," Arthur reasoned. Merlin laughed again, a great shout of mirth that had him launching forward, capturing Arthur's lips in a tender, passionate kiss.

Their free hands were still entwined, and they brought the ring-bearing hands together, linking their fingers so that the two pieces of metal were trapped snugly between their palms.

"So that's a yes then?" Merlin asked softly, and Arthur leaned back to simply nod his head once. Merlin's answering smile lit up brighter than the fireworks.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Also thank you for taking the time to favorite and review! Happy late Valentine's day! **


End file.
